Neighbourhood Watch
by LouAndElls
Summary: The CSI's go undercover to bust a Drug Gang intent on ruling Las Vegas. Expect fun, danger, laughter and tears. WILL BE GSR
1. Chapter 1

Title: Neighbourhood watch

Summary: The CSI's go undercover to bust a drug gang intent on ruling Las Vegas. Expect fun, danger, laughter and tears.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything

A/N: Hey this is Lou and Ells. we hope you like our first story :-)

* * *

Las Vegas wasn't built to cope with heavy downpours or stormy winds, it virtually brought the happy go lucky tourist season to an end, it was like Greg 'wisely' stated "Something bad is about to happen".

A Body had washed up at Lake Mead, the body was pale and ghostly looking and had cement blocks tied to his feet…this was no Suicide.

"You think it's him" Agent Jones asked his partner as he took a closer look at the body

"No doubt about it, this is Sanchez's work" Agent Dover

The body had an execution style bullet wound to his head, among other torture marks that made his body unrecognisable as human.

"Where's the coroner?"

"On his way, seems this rain doesn't deter criminals from murder" The police officer shouted through the wind

"You think it's time we underwent codename: Neighbourhood watch?"

"I believe so" Agent Jones pulled out his phone and dialled the Crime Lab "Ecklie, call the CSI's in for a meeting…We have work to do"

* * *

TBC...So tell us what you think


	2. Chapter 2

The rain was coming down like a hail of bullets on the roof of the car as it screeched to a halt at the traffic lights.

"Man I'm sooo late" Greg moaned as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time.

Meanwhile Grissom and the team were sat patiently in one of the conference rooms at the Lab awaiting the news each of them didn't want to hear. In the room sat two FBI agents and the Police officers involved in the case. Nick was sure he'd seen the sheriff lurking around in Ecklie's office earlier on.

"What are the odds Greg's late?" Nick asked quietly as Ecklie called for silence in the room

"He's already pretty late as it is man" Warrick replied rolling his eyes

"What do you reckon this is about?"

"Something serious, you don't think it's the joining of all those drug gangs from Mexico?" Warrick replied thoughtfully

"What's that got to do with Las Vegas?" Nick asked

"You know for being a CSI, you sure act dumb sometimes" Warrick chuckled before turning his attention to the front of the room.

"As you should all be aware the joining of some of the worst drug gangs in Mexico is likely to impact us greatly in Las Vegas" The speaker was saying in a monotone voice "Already we are beginning to see huge numbers of overdoses, drug related murders and indeed drug busts. It is vital that we remain vigilant. At the moment a joint Las Vegas police department-FBI crackdown is underway to see if we can cause a major dent in the gang dominance that is sure to hit us.

"Jeez, where'd they get this guy" Greg said taking a seat beside Nick "Talk about boring"

"Talk about being late more like…what kept you?" Nick asked

"Alarm didn't go off, traffic, the usual" Greg shrugged

"Lucky you didn't miss anything then"

At the front the speaker was being thanked and the Sheriff was getting ready to take over from him, Grissom was eyeing up the man with great dislike not ready to hear what was coming next.

"The news that our caseloads are going to double over the next few weeks is not the way I'd have liked this meeting to start however we must face facts. The FBI has been working around the clock on this thing and it seems like we have thought of a solution whether it is temporary or long term we do not know but hopefully it will be beneficial to everyone. The Sheriff looked tired but nonetheless he handed over the microphone to Ecklie who stood up proudly.

"There will now be a short presentation by the FBI outlining their plan, this is compulsory viewing so everyone must remain seated"

Two FBI agents made their way to the stage while a huge screen was lowered onto the stage "Good evening, my name is Agent Jones and my colleague here is Agent Dover"

Greg was becoming restless until the first slide popped up on screen "This is what we have seen in the first few days of the drug gangs marking their territory, murder, bloodshed, families destroyed"

"Previously Las Vegas saw little to no drug related cases per week and this is what we want it to remain like, however to do so we need to prepare ourselves and prevent any Drug lords taking over Las Vegas" Agent Dover continued "Our plan is to find their whereabouts and put a stop to their dealings"

"This is where you come in; we have successfully purchased four houses in a street close to the warehouse where most of the drug trafficking occurs…an operation is to be undertaken where a team will go undercover and find as much information as possible"

Greg put his hand up "Excuse me but when you say 'us' who do you actually mean?"

"It has been decided that one team of Criminalists will do the job as you have had no actual contact with these drug gangs and therefore cannot be recognised…the Sheriff has asked that the team that goes undercover should be decided among the Supervisors" Agent Jones replied sourly

"Thanks for clearing that up" Greg replied looking towards Grissom sheepishly only to find Grissom's face contorted with an unknown emotion whether it be anger or frustration Greg didn't know.

Ecklie zoomed over to Grissom asking him to follow the other FBI agents and Police officers into a room to the side of the conference room, Grissom looked sour but asked to have a word with his team before he went in.

"Fair enough but don't keep us waiting" He answered impatiently

"Listen guy's, I don't think we are going to have a choice here…Ecklie made it clear this morning that our team was going to be forced to do the job"

"But he just said…" Greg started

"He said that to save argument, look if any of you are totally against this then I'll find a way to get you out of doing it, but if not I promise you'll be safe when we go undercover" He replied apologetically

"We're a family so if one of us is doing it then we all will, I'm not about to let you guy's down" Sara said her voice full of determination

"Hear, hear" The guy's shouted in agreement

"Gil, we're waiting" Ecklie said

"Here goes" Grissom replied beckoning his team into the adjoining room.

As They Walked into the court everyone stared at Grissom and his team.

"Don't mess this up." Ecklie snarled

"Graveyard shift, you have been chosen as the most skilled team to carry out codename: Neighbourhood watch" Agent Jones said "Do you have any problems with this decision?"

Grissom shook his head as the team sat down in silence except Greg who was excited. "We have made an agreement about the houses, Catherine and Grissom will be sharing a house…" Sara looks at Catherine with an envious look. "And…they will be acting like a married couple."

"Hmm also…We think that Sara and Greg should share as a young couple just moving in together."

Sara looks at Greg with a stunned look, Greg meanwhile grins back at her.

"No!" Sara shouts much to the surprise of Agent Dover and Jones.

"I'm sorry I mean…I Can't share with him! If you don't mind I would like a house to myself…"

He looks at her with a demanding look.

"Don't you think it would look suspicious if two couples move into the same street at the same time?" She replies.

"Okay then…" He carries on talking about the houses.

"So that leaves Nick and Warrick…I guess you two are going to have to share a house with each other."

Nick looks at Warrick with a pleased look "Rather you than Greg mate" He shrugs

"That's settled then!" One of the FBI agents stated in a finalised tone. "Briefing starts in three hours"

**Twenty minutes later **

"Guys, wait up" Greg Shouts while running towards Nick and Warrick "Ok…You know we're allowed to make up our own names well…how about this…Tom Cruise!!!" He looks at them likes he's rather pleased with himself.

"Err…Dude you can't have that name; He's an actor!" Warrick States

"Oh I know that! Haha so what do you think?" Greg Asks

"It's…Erm…Look this is a serious case so you need a proper name not a actors name!" Nick says "Do you want to blow our cover?"

"Fine!" Greg Storms off "I'll change it!" he adds shouting through the lab.

"That didn't Go well" Warrick summarised

"Yeah" Nick says as they both put their heads down and try to think of names for themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile Catherine and Grissom are sat in his office contemplating the next few weeks.

"Catherine could you just hand me that file that's in front of you please?"

"Yeah" She says as she hands him the file. "What do you want that for anyway?"

"I just wanted to read more about this case" Grissom replies

"Oh…Well what do you think about us living together…you know as in a married couple?" She asks curiously

"It hasn't really crossed my mind, why do you have a problem with it?"

"No but I know someone who does" she replies cunningly

"Who, Greg, Warrick; they never mentioned anything to me"

"Why would they…anyway it's not them it's Sara"

"Sorry?" He said as if he didn't hear her say Sara

At that minute however Ecklie came to stand in the doorway "Your briefing starts in ten minutes, unfortunately I am not allowed to attend due to the fact it is to be a confidential case"

"Understandably so…is there anything else you wanted?" Grissom asks as Ecklie continues to stand there.

"No, nothing" Ecklie replies moving away from the door.

The briefing went on for three hours and by the time the CSI's left each of them wanted nothing more than to go home and process their roles for the foreseeable future.

TBC ... Well??


	3. Chapter 3

Greg walks into the lab the next day with a grin on his face "Good morning Judy!"

"Hello Greg" The receptionist replies "You seem happy today"

"Yep that's me...happy Greggo!" Greg shouts as he runs into the lab to see Nick and Warrick.

"Hey guys" Greg says with a big-headed grin

"Oh hey G, what's up?" Nick asks

"Well…as you know…about this case, well I'm the first to be moving in! Guess when…"

"Well let me see…Big grin, boasting…hmm today?" Warrick says knowingly

"How did you know?" Greg asks

"Ah…Just a guess"

"Right, Well I best be off…But before I go, do you know where Grissom is?"

"I think he's in his office." Nick says

"Ok thanks dude!" Greg shouts as he runs down the lab hallway to Grissom's office.

"Hey Boss man!"

"Yes Greg." Grissom says while he writes down some notes.

"Yeah err…Well I just wondered…I'm moving in today and well I just want to know…when will you and the 'Gang' be moving in?, you know I just thought that…"

"We will be moving in shortly Greg so don't worry." Grissom says with a serious face. "Have you got everything sorted for the move?"

"Sort of…I kind of planned to move stuff in gradually…all I need is a couple of take-out menu's and the TV and I'm sorted." Greg says happily "Do I have anything to do when I move in or will our roles begin when everyone is moved in?"

"When everyone moves in Greg" Grissom answers dismissing him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the break room Catherine decided to clear the air with Sara who hadn't spoken a word since finding out Grissom and Catherine were to share a house together.

"Sara…can I just talk to you for a second?" She asks timidly

"Yeah, what is it Cath?" Sara asks curiously

"Well it's about this case…Don't worry…"

"I'm not worrying" She burst's out all her feelings of jealous pouring out.

"I know I was just saying because me and Grissom are sharing a house but it's just for this case its not like where going to actually live together in reality!"

"I know that!" Sara shouts.

"Okay I just wondered whether you were okay with that…"

"Yeah, totally!" Sara says sarcastically as she leaves the break room.

"Oh dear" Catherine says feeling like she'd made the situation worse.

* * *

"Number…70…70…70" Greg says as he pulls into the car space.

"Aha!"

"Err…Doesn't look like much!" he says as he walks towards the house. Many of the houses on the street were boarded up and looked deserted. A few of the curious occupants had ventured out to have a good look at Greg. "Bunch 'o' nosey so and so's" he muttered unlocking the door and entering the property.

He slumped on the couch after taking a quick tour of the property before his phone rang "Hello Greg speaking"

"Still not figured out your alias name I see" Agent Dover said

"Ah, Grissom said I didn't need to do anything till they got here…and I have got a name" He replied stubbornly

"I presume the property is satisfactory?"

"Yeah, I didn't realise you were actually furnishing it too"

"Part and parcel of the undercover job, I actually have one question for you"

"Oh well fire away friend"

"How do you feel about fostering a dog, as a tactical diversion so you can spy on the houses in the street?"

"Sure, no problemo…drop the pooch off when you feel like it" he answered hanging up "I think I'm gonna like it here"

TBC...hope you liked it :-)


End file.
